


Limit Break

by Queenofthebees



Series: Over and over [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dark Jon Snow, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Footsteps creaked on the stairs and Sansa’s pleasure-fogged brain managed to register the softness of them and the sound of the door opening in the room next door confirmed her fear that it was her mother.She tried to sit up, to push Jon away but he growled, sitting up on his knees and jerking her forward until only her back remained on the bed, her legs dangling helplessly over his shoulders as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.He smirked against her as she twitched beneath him, her fingers clutching the pillow and pulling it to her mouth so she could bite into it and hide her moans, her whole face heating up at how fast she was approaching her release while her mother was just on the other side of the wall.





	Limit Break

While Sansa had always known that her mother wasn’t a fan of Jon or Aunt Lyanna because father helped them out too much in her opinion, she had never really thought that Jon cared about Catelyn’s opinion.

He still came around to the Stark’s house to see Robb, his best friend since they could walk and talk. And to rope Arya into whatever mischief they had planned. He would play with Rickon and read stories to Bran. Sansa had supposed that he was just trying to show her mother that he was worth it, that he could be part of the family too.

But, as she glanced up from her book to see him in her doorway, muscles tense, she figured that he was maybe acting out of defiance of her mother. Perhaps he was always here to prove a point to Catelyn Stark that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he was part of the family and intended to remain so.

She squirmed under his gaze, wondering if there was something terribly wrong with her for how hot she found his brooding stare, his eyes dark as they roved over her thin pyjama top. She bit her lip as he shut the door and strode towards the bed.

“We can’t,” she hissed, though it was weak to her own ears.

Jon cupped her head, pulling her into a bruising kiss as his other hand fumbled with his belt. Sansa moaned, her hands clutching his shoulders as all reasons why this was such a bad idea left her mind, her only thoughts were how important it was to get him out of those jeans and inside of her.

He needed to fuck, she understood that. Her own need had led to that fateful camping fumble which had haunted them ever since. And she had needs too, needs that Jon was more than capable of fulfilling.

His hands tugged roughly on her pyjama bottoms, growling in frustration as they caught on her ankle. He tossed them to the side in his anger, his fingers hooking into her knickers and giving them the same treatment.

He pulled on her legs, roughly drawing her to the edge of her bed as he dropped to his knees. She barely managed to bite her lip in time to stifle her moan as he parted her lower lips and slide his tongue in a slow, teasing swipe.

His fingers were possessive on her thighs, keeping them spread open with a firm grip as he continued to roughly lick through her folds. His lips sucked over her clit harshly, making her clamp a hand over her mouth as she cried out in surprise pleasure, shocked how his possessive, determined treatment was driving her mad.

Footsteps creaked on the stairs and Sansa’s pleasure-fogged brain managed to register the softness of them and the sound of the door opening in the room next door confirmed her fear that it was her mother.

She tried to sit up, to push Jon away but he growled, sitting up on his knees and jerking her forward until only her back remained on the bed, her legs dangling helplessly over his shoulders as he continued to fuck her with his tongue.

He smirked against her as she twitched beneath him, her fingers clutching the pillow and pulling it to her mouth so she could bite into it and hide her moans, her whole face heating up at how fast she was approaching her release while her mother was just on the other side of the wall.

She screamed against the material in her mouth, hands slamming down on her furs and her hips shoving down on his mouth as she was hurled into a climax.

Jon hummed in approval but his lips and tongue still didn’t stop and Sansa found, to her horror, that her body was fast approaching another orgasm. Her legs were still twitching, her chest heaving as she muffled her cries into the pillow.

Her eyes rolled back with the intensity of her second peak, her thighs clamping around his head and tears leaking from her eyes as she continued to moan helplessly against the material in her mouth.

“Mmm, you taste so good Sansa,” Jon mumbled, finally pulling away from her.

But her eyes shot open as she felt his fingers spreading through her folds, her head shooting up to give him a disbelieving look. He smirked, pressing his thumb against her clit and making her bite her lip again as pleasure jolted through her.

“I’m not done with you,” he warned, pushing a finger inside of her with humiliating ease. Sansa whimpered, her body helplessly responding to the pleasure he was teasing from her over and over again.

“Jon,” she hissed, eyes flitting to the wall that separated her room and her parents’. “Mother will hear.”

“Good,” he muttered, pushing another finger inside of her, curling them against her sweet spot.

She turned her head towards her pillow again but Jon reached over to shove it away. As she opened her mouth to protest, he shoved her underwear in her mouth, like he had done in the tent last time, his other hand clamping around her wrists, pinning her down. She flushed, turning darker still as her cunt seemed to only get wetter at the action, lewd sounds erupting around the room as he continued to finger her into a third, shuddering climax.

“I’m going to fuck you right here Sansa,” he murmured, the fingers that were still glistening with her arousal reached down to undo his belt and shove his jeans and boxers down, his other hand still holding her arms above her head.

Sansa moaned as he rubbed his cock through her folds, bumping against her sensitive clit and making her whimper in anticipation.

He hooked his elbow beneath her knee, pushing her leg up as he finally sank into her, deliberately taking his time, making her arch up in an attempt to get him fully inside. He smirked, leaning down to press his forehead against her own.

“You want my cock sweetheart?” he teased. He paused when she remained silent, watching as she squirmed and huffed beneath him.

She gave a slow nod, groaning as he started to move again. Her face was on fire at how they were really fucking right here, on her bed, the tiny squeaks of her mattress invading her ears. They weren’t loud enough to be heard from the other room, though she figured Jon was getting off on the idea of her mother knowing that he was fucking Sansa in her room right now. And they were loud enough to remind Sansa that he was drawing out her pleasure, reminding her that he could play games with her too.

Because it had all been on her terms, this thing that they were doing. She had changed her mind on doing anything after camping, and then, after the impromptu blow job in the bathroom, she had pushed him away again.

But it hadn’t stopped her from teasing him, wearing short skirts, eating ice lollies in a lewd manner, moaning and slurping exaggeratedly as Jon’s hands clenched into whatever surface was closest, his palms, the sofa.

He was letting out his frustration towards her as much as her mother she realised. And she was shocked at how much she was loving his rough hands, how much she was turned on at him pinning her down, at fucking her in dirty, slow thrusts.

“Fuck sweetheart,” he groaned as her cunt clenched around him. “That’s it. Cum for me, my sweet, filthy girl. Cum all over your cousin’s cock!”

Sansa screamed against her underwear, her whole body shaking with the aftershock of her peak. Jon growled, his body rocking hard and fast into her, pushing her down against the covers with the force of his movements.

Her hands clutched at him desperately for purchase, her eyes widening as he continued to pound into her, hoisting his body up her own, forcing pressure on her clit. Sansa shook her head, her legs twitching helplessly and her screams still muffled into her knickers as he stared down at her, eyes dark and intense, commanding her to give in once more.

As she sobbed through her final climax, Jon grunted, his hips pinning her down as he came. And she felt her flush spread from her face all the way down to her breasts as she thought that she would have to walk out of her room to the bathroom with Jon’s cum dripping from her.

He tugged the underwear from her mouth, surprising her with a tender kiss and she was too distracted to do anything but respond to his gentle lips. But then he pulled back, his hand pushing her hair tenderly from her face.

“No more games Sansa,” he said. “I know you want me.”

“We shouldn’t do this,” she replied, hating how she couldn’t say it with more conviction.

“Admit it,” he growled, pushing away from her. She flushed harder still as she noticed how wet his cock was from her. “You want me.”

“I do,” she moaned, covering her face in shame. “Gods, I do!”

_But how could our family ever accept us?_


End file.
